starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Serora Herd
The Serora Herd makes up one of the six playable factions in Starborn Alignment. Located on the continent of Sedo, they are a hardy and family-oriented people that are accepting of new members. Their patron god is Alya. Serorans revere air as their favored element. Culture Overview Though tough, the Serorans are a humble, accepting, and naive herd. They're welcoming and trusting of others to a fault. But one would be wise to not take advantage of their laid back nature, they're all trained in combat at varying levels. Etiquette Manners * Serorans consider and call each other family, brothers, sisters, etc. even though they may not be related by blood. * For the most parts, Serorans try to treat each other with respect. But with considering each other family, they're bound to act like family and have their argumentative moments where they don't get along. * Serorans are affectionate toward one other, kissing, hugging, nose and forehead bumping are all common occurrences when greeting one another, saying good bye, or thanking. * All genders and sexuality are equal and welcome. Horses from any herd will never be insulted by a Seroran when it comes to identity and sexuality. Greetings and Sayings * "Wind beneath your wings" - A Seroran greeting. * "By Alya's Wings" - Something along the lines of 'Oh My God'. * "Lay an egg" - To come up with an amazing idea. eg. "Hold on guys, I'm about to lay an egg!" * "He/She/They is/are under Alya's wing now." - A way to say someone died. Insults * "You're ash on the wind!" - A Seroran insult- works best against Aodhians but is said to anyone the speaker means to offend. * "I hope you get lost in the Sear!" - A rather grave insult, meaning you want the other to suffer. Sign Language * 1 out of 3 Serorans are fluent (or near fluent) in sign language, regardless of their ability to hear or speak. This is because Serorans have a unique collectivist culture that stimulates a strong desire to support and provide for every member of their herd. It's also helpful for communication in conditions where sound is compromised, such as during sand storms or high on the steppes of Osulas where the wind doesn't feel like letting you speak all that clearly. Children typically learn sign from parents, caretakers, or another guardian figure. Society and Family Society * Serorans start life as fledglings, as they age they can stay a fledgling or become a caretaker. But after they are of age and complete their rising wind ceremony they are then able to graduate to an apprentice rank to learn their job until they are competent enough to be able to do the job on their own. * The Seroran city of Osulas deals the most with trading and interacting with the other herds and also houses the ambassadors from the other herds. * Serorans are required to have a respect for the land and its creatures, taking care to not disturb the area they’re occupying. * Serorans prefer to reside in caverns on the side of mountains, but will build shelter made of mud and brush when needed. When dry it creates a sturdy structure that will eventually crumble in the rain or strong storm, returning the area back to normal. Nomadic herd members tend to stay near the Niurros River. * Despite being hated and mistrusted by majority of the other herds, the Serora are quite welcoming and trusting of strangers until given a reason not to. Family * The nomadic groups (5 families or more, so these are large groups) of Serora move frequently in Ziuseset to gather food and give farming land a break. Often this correlates with seasons and availability of crops, so they'll stay in one area tending to crops for a few months. The nomads tend to migrate to places with higher elevation during the hot months and low elevation during the cooler months, usually returning to camps from previous visits. They also migrate back to Osulas frequently to exchange harvests and visit friends and relatives. *Horses do not travel far from their group as there is safety in numbers* * Everyone helps another and is treated as equals as the herd would crumble in the harsh living conditions if they didn’t. Members think of others as family thus creating a tight knit community. Families and children and cherished as they can continue the traditions and legacy of the herd. * Adoption Process: Those wishing to adopt an orphaned Seroran (or Vagabond/other abandoned child in Sedo) must talk to a council member and go through the necessary paperwork that will confirm them as the new guardian/s of the child. This is mainly to help keep track of things for herd records. Education * Many Serorans are illiterate, their main focus is being taught to survive. Herd members that are literate are ones that require reading, writing, and recording, such as, Sultan, Mullah, Council, and Ambassadors. Other members are free to learn reading and writing skills from Mullahs if they wish to learn this skill, though it is not required. * Basic math skills are learned through experience and during apprenticeships if required for the job. Parents at least teach their children to count. * Every herd member is taught basic combat (for native Serorans, they learn their basic combat in their tweens) to help aid them in protecting themselves if a warrior is not nearby to assist. Commerce and Trade * CS is not valued highly for Serorans, everyone has a job and if they do their jobs they are able to provide everything they need to one another. Thus making Serorans an efficient community but also highly dependent on one another. * Crafters trade goods for goods or CS at ports, and with other members in the herd for goods, services, or just because they want to share. While CS is deemed kinda useless to Serorans, it's handy when buying things from other herds. Planters and gatherers also sell/trade items at the port. * Agave and Peyote are big items for Serorans, both within the herd and for selling and trading to other herds. Serorans are large producers of agave sugar and have developed a method to turn left over agave leaves into a "leather" that's useful for saddle bags and other things. * Osulas is the main trading hub within the Serora herd. Exports: Glass, pottery, clay, gemstones, jewelry, peyote, tapestries, agave sugar Imports: Food, potions, medicines, familiars, plants, seeds, wood, certain cloths, tobacco Foods * Serorans probably are the humblest eaters of all the herds, their choices debatably even sparser than the simple meals of the War-Forged horses. They do have their things though; for example they can make a mean tea which is sunboiled in a glass pot. These are sweetened with agave sugar, honey, Meria liquid, or other sweeteners, the average Seroran having a sweet tooth. * Another sweet treat are dried fruits which are harvested and then laid in the sun to dry. Though sweet on their own they might even pop some extra sweetener on top... because they can. Combine that with goat/sheep based cheeses and you got one tasty dish! * They also make a sort of flattened bread, resembling pancakes which are often given extra taste with herbs. They can be eaten as is or if feeling festive, filled with other ingredients. The flour for breads are commonly made from ground up mesquite beans or corn. * Serorans are often seen snacking on juicy fruits and sipping water throughout the day to help keep dehydration at bay. * Generally, Serorans above the age of 12 are allowed to drink alcohol and eat/smoke peyote. It's not frowned upon for parents and older siblings to start sharing theirs occasionally with the kids below 12 years of age. Beauty and Art Beauty * Strong and muscular horses are deemed beautiful and also found attractive by many herd members because it's a sign they're able to work hard at their job (as most Seroran jobs are physically demanding in some way) and they'd be able to protect their family and herd more easily. * White and light coat colors are desirable due to their ability to reflect light, thus keeping the horse cooler under the bright sun. * Long manes, tails, and fetlocks are considered gorgeous because the longer the hair, the more it dances in Alya's breezes. The long hair could possibly also catch messages Alya sends in the wind. * Dished faces are a functional facial feature, along with long eyelashes, that are sought after traits. Concave faces can help a horse with seeing over their noses, thus granting better visibility. Long eyelashes, called camel eyes admiringly amongst the herd, helps keep sand and other debris out of their eyes. * Sturdy hooves are highly sought after. Walking on hot, hard rocks and through sand all day can wear them down quickly and also cause painful cracks and chips. Fashion * Body painting, hair dyeing, and tattoos are a common occurrence in the herd. Serorans enjoy decorating themselves and others when they have downtime. They believe it's a fun way to express themselves and create a more unique look. * Body clipping is an extension of body art but has the added bonus of cooling spots! Art * Serorans are quite frugal with many things, art being one of them. Most don't find themselves to be materialistic and love sharing their art amongst each other. Collaborations between several artists are encouraged. * Carvings onto rocks and stones are one way Serorans decorate and beautify their homes that are often made from mud or rock. They're able to create delicate designs, as well as bold patterning to create more than just texture. They'll carve into anything that won't compromise structural integrity. * Pottery is a favorite amongst Serorans, for functionality while doubling as something decorative. Their pottery is typically painted with motiffs, graphic designs, soft patterning, or iconic figures when telling a story. Though Serorans enjoy carving, their pottery doesn't feature quite as much as their architecture, carving typically appearing in small and delicate strokes. * Surrounded with infinite amounts of sand, glass making has slowly risen over the years as they finesse their technique. Some designs remain simple while other crafters try to push themselves to create something new and attention grabbing. * Intricate tiling of precious stones is especially common in shrines and Alya's temple in The Sear. * Serorans enjoy painting murals throughout the city, but mainly inside their homes or important buildings, they love the natural rainbow stone of Osulas and don't want to cover it all. Murals are painted with dyes from berries and other organic sources, sometimes mixed with other ground up materials to create a thicker paint. They can also be made from paint applied to fresh/wet limestone plaster (frescoes), though this route of mural is not as common and typically saved for more permanent pieces. Games and Entertainment * One of the most played games in Serora is the simple game of tossing up stones. One stone is tossed up into the air, then an action -often touching the ground- needs to be done before trying to catch the stone. If the foal succeeds they need to toss up a second and so on. If this goes well they often try to spice it up with more complicated moves. Pagasi may try drop the stone from the sky and catch it, sometimes even while doing tricks on the way down. The later the catch the more appreciated the catch. Foals are however warned about being cautious with dropping stones when flying as it could easily hurt someone. * Generally Seroran children are inventive with their games and use a variety of objects along with their imagination, such as jumping over things, throwing objects at targets, hide and seek, chase, etc. * Adults enjoy playing board/table tops games that are elegantly crafted from wood, stones, seeds, or cloth. Some of these games include Dama, Backgammon, Seega, Dara, Mancala, and Senet. Births, Weddings, Deaths Births * Birth of new life within the herd is one of the largest celebrations. The arrival of new life is a great sign of herd health and a continued legacy. In the weeks leading up to the birth, parents are showered with food and help around their living quarters, as well as on the job. The child is greeted with loving attention from herd members and parents are given a few weeks off from their jobs to bond with their little one and adjust to the changes a baby brings. After the parents return to work, it's common for other members of the herd to watch it (and also spoil it!). Babies and children are a favorite among the herd and would do anything to keep them safe and in good health. Weddings * Since families are valued in Sedo, the Serorans celebrate the unity of two herd members with two days of celebration. On the first day the couples spend time with one another and in the evening their tails are braided together to symbolize their unity. On the second day during sunrise the couple is blessed by the shaman and their tails are unbraided afterward. Following the blessing and throughout the day there is singing, dancing to drums, friends and family singing love songs, merry making, and a feast. Deaths * Bodies of the dead are quickly balmed after death to prevent rotting and then are shrouded with a white veil and buried without a casket, giving their nutrients back to nature. The bodies are buried in a random location with soft sand, the sporadic places prevent herd members from being sad at one specified location. Serorans believe the soul passes on and is taken to another plane to reside with Alya and look down on their loved ones. The dead become the souls lighting the living's way in the dark, if a Seroran becomes sad they can look up to the sky and be reminded their love one is still around and watching. In the tight knit Seroran culture, burials are considered a public affair, food is available afterward for members to chat and remember the good times that were had. It is custom for the herd to provide food and help with small tasks, such as babysitting, so those closest to the deceased so they can grieve properly. It is not an uncommon practice for widows and widowers to shave their hair, the regrowth is symbol for life restrengthening. A common euphemism used for the deceased is "They're under Alya's wings now." Commandments * I. Take responsibility for your mistakes. There is wisdom to be gained in our missteps. * II. Treat the land and it’s inhabitants with respect. Whether kin or stranger, we are of the same blood. * III. Work together to benefit the well being of the herd. Let not your ego detract from the community. * IV. Stay close and connected to Alya. She is salvation in this harsh land. * V. Celebrate the birth of children. They are the future of our family. * VI. Harm nothing that does not seek to harm you first. Be merciful until you no longer have the choice. * VII. Do not take more than you need. The gluttonous must temper their greed for the good of the herd. * VII. Take nothing for granted. Life and and all its small blessings are precious beyond measure. Legal System Warriors of the herd are the first line of the system and act as "police" when not tending to their own duties (or pulled away from them). The warriors will apprehend criminals and bring them to a holding room, or hobble if protecting a nomadic group. These criminals then speak to members of the council, who typically decide their punishment if they're found to be guilty. If the act is found disagreeable between several council members or the crime is so severe, the next step is meeting with the Sultan who will then make a final decision. Consequences of Breaking the Law Consequences include community service, smaller rations, and suspended use of recreational drugs. Criminals are required to do a certain amount of work before being released back into their regular life. The community service is often hard grunt work no one in the herd enjoys doing. Criminals are not allowed to take breaks and sit around to think about what they've done. If the offender continues to break rules, they begin to recieve small rations, are required to do more work, and are prohibited from using recreational drugs. Crimes for the year are forgiven during the Harvest Festival. Religion Customs and Rituals * Alya has a large elaborate temple located in The Sear. Certain herd members pilgrimage to the temple seeking Alya’s blessing for the herd. Due to the extreme conditions of the southern environment it can only happen once during the winter. * Air, earth and water blessings are most treasured, arcane is accepted, fire is frowned upon. * Small shrines in the form of an approximately 3 ft high cylindrical rock with an arched top and carved portrait or symbol of Kaia, Argus, Cascade, and Alya reside in Osulas for daily prayer. They can have added tiles or paintings to help better portray the god and their element. Worshippers of Ignacio travel to the edge of The Sear where he is believed to control the heat. * If a wildfire breaks out it is believed to be a malicious act by Ignacio. * Old meteor holes can often be found holding water. They are considered blessings from Alya when traveling. The Gods Alya * Viewed by her beloved desert equines as gold and warm as the sands they live amongst. Her powerful four wings are colored like the sky, various blues and soft off-whites, reminiscent the clouds and sky. The markings and exact colors are imagined by each Seroran a little differently, but her powerful wings remain a constant. Her tail is long and whip-like, but boasts a fan full of large feathers along the bottom half. She is often adorned with delicate jewelry anywhere and everywhere on her body, crafted from precious metals found in Sedo and blue turquoise that resemble the big open sky. * Alya is seen as an adoring but intimidating mother that believes in a healthy dose of tough love, but would come running when needed. The land she created for her mortals is constantly testing them and pushing them to their limits. It's common for Serorans to believe Alya is involved with Cascade somehow, as stronger and more playful winds always accompany rain, the two always come hand in hand. Ignacio * The god of fire is thoroughly disliked throughout the herd and believed to be a charred black, boney, snake-like equine. His body is halfway covered in shiny, dark, and long spiked scales that contrast with his ashy coat that is continually falling around him. When he moves a bright fire can be seen through the cracks of his coat and chunks of ash that have fallen off. All of which are almost immediately replaced with more ash. Ignacio has no mane or tail, his antlers are made of fire, and his eyes are souless black holes. An image that causes nightmares to many young Serorans. * Any Serorans displaying affection and devotion to Ignacio or being blessed with his magic are slightly shunned and not treated with the upmost respect per usual. The herd believing that these admiring members are bringing bad luck and strife to the herd and thus endangering them all. Surely Alya does not appreciate her darlings worshipping that monster. Kaia * Kaia is believed to be bright red like the sandstone in the Valley of Melodies and contains various carvings. Her eyes are soft and calm. The goddess moves slowly, she is patient and doesn't rush her plants or earth to change. Kaia's mane and tail are thought to be made of desert plants and crops and her horn and hooves of petrified wood. Small opals appear in clusters over her body. Argus * Throughout the desert herd, Argus is seen solely as a god of emotion. While not sought out for their blessings, Serora praises Argus with joy during festivities, thanking them for the positive energies they feel during the occasion. In the same sense, Argus can also be scorned for bringing feelings of melancholy and anger. Generally, the Arcane god is depicted as a common horse surrounded by various colors. Their third eye is consider optional, as it is not considered a huge part of who they are. Cascade * Seen as kind of a sea serpent, flowing and twisting like the river, Cascade flies in the clouds to bring down rain. The water goddess is portrayed in the blues and browns Serorans are used to seeing in the Niurros. Cascade is believed to be a playful and finicky creature, the waters of Serora are rarely dependable, the levels of the river constantly changing and rainstorms are unpredictable as to when one would appear. Cascade's mane is curly and has treasures found in the water tangled securely in her locks. Her fish tail is very long, slender, and striped with short fins running along the top and bottom of the last half. Holidays, Celebrations, and Ceremonies Ceremony of The Rising Wind Serorans, as a nomadic group, try to expose their children to as many professions as possible to allow them to figure out their future choices. Young serorans will be encouraged to follow around either family members with a skill or a member of another nomadic band if the family meets on the sands for several days to get experience. While haphazard, the families try to expose their youngins to as many jobs as possible. When the double moons rise in the sky after they've determined their goal, the child is asked to make a public choice and declare where they would like to be apprenticed. After the announcement, a ring of wind flutes is set up and the family has a celebration throughout the night. Often, declarations can be postponed if a large gathering is on the horizon so even more can join in. Serorans usually go through the ceremony at any time between the ages of 14 - 18. Harvest Festival A three day long celebration of the successful year of crops. The Harvest Festival is celebrated with dancing and music, feasts, games, and the cleansing of oneself (‘spring cleaning’ of forgiving oneself for mistakes and negative thoughts or letting go of lingering grief, etc., body purification, and also being forgiven of crimes from the year). Before the festivities are started the proper Gods are thanked for their gifts and making the harvest successful. Spiritual Healing A ritual done on an individual basis. Usually for newcomers wishing to the join the herd or for current herd members that feel as if they have lost their way. During this ritual the shaman will use herbs and plants (eaten, drank, or applied topically) that are believed to have a spiritual connection. The herbs will help the individual be cleansed and thus able to let Alya into their heart. Playable Ranks * Sultan * Council * Advocate * Peacemaker * The Wings * Warder * Prophet * Savior * Mullah * Creator * Screamer * Skirmisher * Fury * Windracer * Trader * The Folk Notable Figures Jordell (Group NPC) - Retired prophet turned election official Ailsie (Group NPC) - Senior advocate Guiseppe (Group NPC) - Folk; Earth Shaper Mythical Familiars * Jackalope * Zesla * Peryton * Echo History Ancient Society Hundreds of years ago Alya walked among her beloved pegasi. They lived peacefully in the desert she created for them and the small city (at that time) of Osulas built inside a canyon wall. The god taught them how to live off the land to its fullest while maintining its integrity so they could continue to live in the harsh landscape for many years to come. Overall, the way of Seroran life has not changed much since ancient times. God's War After the devastation Ignacio and his kirins caused to the Breim horses and failed attempts to reach Ignacio, Kaia and Alya joined together while Cascade nursed the wounded and Argus regained his strength. For the first time in Hireath history two different species worked together when Alya and her pegasi helped Kaia and her unicorns push back the kirins on Mt. Skeldr. The hard decision between Kaia, Argus, and Alya was made to destroy the kirins and thus sever the poisoned bond Ignacio created, as Hireath would crumble without the fire god but could continue without kirins. The final blow was made with Alya throwing a meteor onto the kirins and destroying them. This final act has been a major decider in who envisions the sky goddess as a hero or a villian. Aftermath There was not an inch of Hireath that went untouched by the fiery devestation of the God's War. In the wake of the final battle, the ancient Serorans felt the after effects of carnage within their bones and upon their flesh. But not upon their souls. While some Serorans chose to remain scattered among the other herds, the majority returned to the warm sands of Sedo, bringing horses, unicorns, and even the odd hippocampi who wished to join the courageous nomads. The newcomers were welcomed with open hooves, as was the Seroran way, and were quickly integrated as equals among them. It was not long after their return that Alya came before them and delivered news that would wrench their hearts. Her expression was somber as she explained she would be departing from the mortal realm. She assured them she would keep watchful, and guide them with her whispers. But, the goddess continued, they would need to learn to survive without her direct influence. "I cannot lead you any longer, my children, For I am you and you are I, And if I remain, my emotions will poison your gentle hearts." The Serorans cried out as she turned away, spreading her great dual wings for the sky. She looked back but once, and it is said that no greater sadness has been seen since that fateful day. Tentative and unsure, the herd continued with its nomadic lifestyle and quickly realizing they required a leader to keep them efficient. The first Sultan was elected soon after, chosen by popular vote for his courage, strength, kindness and leadership. Though it took several years to get the hang of their new democratic system, the Serorans found it worked well for them, and have elected their leaders ever since. Present Day Serora's current leader, Osprey, was elected in 1694. Surrounded by friends, family, and mentors, he quickly learned all that he needed to. Unfortunately he broke his wing during a flying accident and began to withdraw from the public. His Bond Mate, Abram, was able to keep him from fully withdrawing and leaving his family on their own. Otherwise, life for herd members before the drought was the way it had always been, the equines somehow flourished in the desert. Serora in-game timeline of events Simplified Timeline Year 650 - The Smothering brings the God's War to a close. The Serorans return home with new species in tow, welcoming them to the herd as equals. Year 651 - Alya retreats from the mortal realm, leaving the Serorans in a state of chaos and heartbreak. Year 652 - The new Sultan is elected, ushering in a new area of democracy. The Serorans keep Alya close to their hearts, and are able to sustain themselves without her direct influence. Year 653 to 1700 - The Serorans have changed little over the centuries. Their way of life is as ingrained as instinct. Locations * Ziuseset The liveable part of Sedo, mainly the upper ¾. From north to south it resembles the Coconino National Forest (where Sirith and Sedo meet), Zion National Park, Colorado Plateau, Sonoran desert, Valley of Fire, and the Wadi Rum. Temperatures are high with accompanied dryness and strong gusts. Contains mainly nomads going where the food is for the season, but also contains the capital, Osulas. * Osulas Largest non nomadic city in Sedo. Located at the northernmost of Ziuseset. The city is settled on a north facing canyon wall. The canyon wall is various light streaks of colors resulting in a painted or rainbow facade. Easy to access for pegasi, stairs were built for all non pegasi, which can take hours to climb depending on the equids stamina and strength. The stairs aid in making the city a tougher target for raids and attacks. The north facing wall and elevation also aid in keeping the citizens cool during the hot months. The larger openings on the wall holds the city, tunnels can lead to some of the smaller holes which are individual rooms or houses for the land born. Most of the small holes are only accessible of the facade, making them available to pegasi only. Above the city, on top of the canyon, is a farm plot which pegasi tend (due to there being no stairs for land equines to reach the top) to help feed the herd and trade with the Seroran nomads. * God's Landing An area in Ziuseset where plateaus reach above the clouds and look as though they are floating amongst a sea of white. Only pegasi may see this part of the plateaus as it is too difficult and dangerous for an unwinged equine to climb. These land bound equines only see the bottom of the plateau as the clouds always block them from seeing the top. God’s Landing is believed to be a place where the Gods land when they come to visit Hireath. * Valley of Melodies Located in western Ziuseset. Area has red and gold striped rock formations that have been shaped by the wind for centuries creating some interesting forms. It contains both free standing structures in the open but also tunnel and cavern like structures in between two close canyon walls. During early mornings the area is usually covered in a heavy mist, creating a somewhat eerie fog. This area is home to a particular cactus that is completely covered in fuchsia flowers. * Niurros River Main river flowing through Sedo, dries up before reaching The Sear. Provides irrigation for farm plots and is the main water source for the Serora. * The Sear The bottom ¼ of Sedo. Unlivable and made of only giant golden red sand dunes. No animal or plant life can be found; very dry, hot and windy. Alya’s temple is located here to test her people and their devotion. Herd Relations * Aodh ' Once upon a time, the Serorans and Aodhians were closely tied, due in no small part to the bond shared between their gods. After the God’s War, however, friction and conflict have warped their relationship into historical antagonism. In modern times, the Serorans are disgusted by Aodh’s slavery practices, finding it hard to believe that a herd would treat members as second class citizens. Worse perhaps is the fact that Aodh refuses to accept blame upon their patron. The Eithne herd has altered their history to paint Ignacio in a victimized or righteous light, while demonizing Alya for war crimes. This is an understandably sore spot upon the hearts of the Serorans, but despite the tension, tentative attempts at repairing the relationship were initiated with a small amount of trade done second-hoof. Unfortunately this gesture has been dismissed as the Aodh have now declared war amongst the Serorans. * '''War-Forged ' During the God’s War, the Serorans came to the timely rescue of the unicorns, and together the two herds beat the Kirins back before they consumed all of Onea. While this would typically result in a powerful alliance, the aftermath of the war saw Kaia’s people fractured by inner conflict, making any political relationship impossible to sustain. Though the War-Forged have been unified in recent years, the Serora have been unable to forge an alliance due to distance and the close bond between the clans and Aodh. This close distance and bond with the Aodh has caused the War-Forged to join Aodh as allies against the Serorans. The average Seroran has little opinion of the Forged. * 'Breim ' The Breim Herd is Serora's strongest ally, due in no small part to Serora’s heroism during the God’s War. Because the continents are close, the desert nomads were able to give their support to Argus’ splintered herd, and continued to send what supplies they could when the Breimans moved underground. Though wary of outsiders ever since their subjugation, the bond between the two herds has remained strong over the centuries, and Serorans are one of the few heritages welcomed into the Labyrinth without ample prejudice. Serora often trades glass and sand with the Breim herd, which is largely utilized by the New Generation for artwork. * '''Talori Serorans may not be aware of the sacrifices going on behind the border, but encounters with Talorian rogues have made their prejudice against pegasi clear. Because Sedo's denizens cannot afford to reject a trade alliance, the two herds exchange materials: glass from Serora, water and a bit of food from the Talori. Like the majority of Hireath, Serorans know nothing of Talori's culture and government, and believe that they consist only of cut throat rogues. Recent events in the Talori homeland has caused a handful to escape and take refuge in Osulas, an alliance has been made between the Sultan and the Emperor to help each other in their battles. * Vagabond The Serorans are friendly with amiable, good-natured vagabonds, willing to share food and trade goods for money, other goods, or stories/songs. However, they are not totally naïve; Serorans are aware of the unscrupulous Vagabonds that exist, and approach unfamiliar faces with equal optimism and caution. Warriors will chase them from the territory if they are caught trying to steal or harm any of the herd and its collective belongings. With the stamina inherit to Serorans, it will be quite the chase! Category:Serora Category:Faction